A mi lado
by Jaxh
Summary: una confesion hecha enfrente de dos adolecentes cegados por amor
1. Reencuentro

A MI LADO

_**A MI LADO**_

Una tarde muy normal para un chico entrenador se llevava a cabo en la ciudad de lilicove hasta que choco con alguien que conocia pero lo que no sabia era que esa persona cambiaria su vida para siempre…

Lo siento no veia a donde estaba…!may!-dijo el chico asombrado

¡ash!-dijo la castana- ash, no puedo creerlo…que haces aquí en lilicove?...cuaentame como te ha ido en tu viaje, no mejor vamos al centro pokemon para conversar…

Ash y may sse dirigian despues de haberse encontrado en la ciiudad. Los chicos se dirigieron a la parte de comida **(**que novedad **)…**

Oye ash como has estado en tu viaje yo pormi parte ya…-la chica decia sin saber que el chico muy confundido tenia otros pensamientos…

"Hay dios mio, que me pasa es solo may, nunca me habia sentido asi antes pero lo que me intriga es que desde cuando…hay dios!!"- pensaba el peliazabache mientras miraba a la castana.

Ash, Aash, Ash!!- decia la chica mirando al cjico que tenia al frente

"Desde cuando me parece tan bella su vos, desde cuando me parece ver a un angel cuando la veo, desde cuando me dan ganas de tocarla cada vez que la veo, y desde cuando su boca me llama a gritos besarla…esto es increible, no puedo creerlo noooo!!"-pensaba el moreno mientras la admiraba…

Wow se ve tan lido asi, "oye! A ti no te gusta ash!", cierto, pero se ve lindo y la luz le da un toque de mmm no se…, "holaaa maaay!! No te gusta aaash no, no, no,no…", pero…," no, no, no, despierta ya, que estas hablando sola y todos te estan mirando jajaja", no es justo…-cuando regreso de estar hablando con ella misma vio que todos la miraban y se sorrojo mieando a ash…

Hey may, no sabia que hablabas sola- decia el chico sin contener su risa…

Jajaja, muy garcioso- dijo ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche muy gracioso

Te ves preciosa haciendo berrinche- dijo ash inocentemente con una sorrisa en la cara…

¡¡yo no hago!!…- se sonrrojo mucho- ¿que dijiste?

Que te ves prciosa- despues de unos segundos se le borro la sonrrisa completamente, abrio los ojos como platos y empezo a temblar-- cre…creo..q'…que…me…me voy…

a…a dormir,…hasta ma.…hasta manana hermo…May!!….may…hasta manana may…- y se fue pensando en lo idiota que era…

la chica esta ba muy sorrojaday confundida-" me dijo preciosa…siii, me dijo preciosa, me dijo preciosa, me dijo preciosa" " aquí vamos denuevo… ati no te gusta ash!!"-y asi empezaba con la lucha mental sobre el chico

" sere idiota ahhh" " si lo eres como se te ocurre llamarla asi y despues irte tartamudeando como tarado…aaahh eres un idiota, idota, idiota, idiota…"-pensaba el chico tanbien

"si, bueno creo que si me gusta ash" "cuanto??" " solo un poco…" " un poco??" " ok me gusta mucho" " ya, y que vas a hacer ahora?" "no se, no creo que yo le guste y tampoco tengo el valor suficiente para decirselo" "entonces, si no pruebas no lo sabras nunca y si no se lo dices lo perderas para siempre" " no, Porfavor, no digas eso…"

" wow si te gusta mucho…" "si, pero creo que no solo me gusta, creo que estoy enamorada de el" " bueno tienes que aclarar tus ideas primero asi que ve a descansar…"

" si eso hare…"

"idiota, idiota, idiota, oh alguien viene" " me ayudaras si es may??" "claro"- se abre la puerta y entra may- "adios" oyeeee!!

Ahí!!…que pasa –dijo la chica

No…na…nada…yo…"genial, taratamudeando denuevo"… yo solo…estaba… " si le digo que estaba hablando conmigo pensara que estoy loco"…estaba…hablando, si!!, le hablaba a mi pokemon cuando le daba de comer…" IDIOTA tus pokemones los tiene joy…"- dijo el chico nervioso

Ash, estas bien??- dijo la chica con voz preocupada…

Si, por que pregustas…"oye baboso ya se diocuenta de tu tonta mentira…"-decia muy nervioso el chico..

Ash dejaste tus pokemones con joy…-dijo la chica preocupada…

Ahh, "diablos" "te lo dije… y como hace rato te dije , eres un idiotaaaaa", bueno la verdad es que estaba pensando y me asuste…- dijoel chico tratando de sonar normal

Ahhh-dijo la chica antes de caer dormida mientras el chico se lamentaba por ser ta tonto…

Horas mas tarde…

May…, may…-llamaba el moreno a la chica la cual tenia una pesadilla de la cual trataba de despertarla…

No ash no te vallas-decia la chica en suplica mientras lloraba dormida- no, no me dejes -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura

Ash no sabia que hacer para calmar a la chica hasta que un corto flashback hizo que recordara algo que crello que le serviria

/Flash Back/

Ash ash!!,estas bien??- dijo su madre preocupada…

Si mama que paso??-dijo el chico sudado

Tubiste una pasadilla y no podias derpertar-dijo ella

Pero como desperte??-dijo el chico mas confundido

Por que dicen que si tu le hablas a alguien en las pesadillas el te contestara y asi tu le haces entender que todo estara bien-dijo su madre

Gracias mama –se abrazaron………

/FinFlash Back/

Ash nooooooo-dijo la chica llorando

May, pequena, no me ire…estare para ti cuando tu quieras- dijo en su oido mientras trataba de zafarse

Ash te amo…-dijo la chica sorprendiendo al chico que dejo de forzar para acostarse con la chica- no te vallas ahora…

Me quedare contigo siempre y hasta la muerte…-la chica se calmo en ese instante volteandose para quedar frente al moreno para luego plantarle un beso y quedarse tranquila….

El chico se quedo perplejo pero eso no evito que una sonrrisa se asomara en su boca

Por siempre y hasta la muerte dijo el chico antes de caer dormido a los brazos de morfeo junto a la que era su amor secreto…


	2. Amor profesado

A MI LADO

Capitulo II: _**(Atencion lemon en este cap leer bajo propio riesgo)**_

Amanecia en ciudad lilicove y dos adolecentes despertabanen una cama de el centro pokemon…

Ahhh…que bien dormi- dijo la chica – esperen un segundo…-dijo al sentir que la abrazaban de la cintura…

Se volteo lentamente y vio la cama de ash vaciay cuando giro la cabeza lo vio abrazandola…

Ahhhhhhhhh!!- el grito hizo que el chico despertara

Hey linda…la proxima vez que grites no lo hagas en mi oidio…que casi me dejas sordo-dijo el chico con una mirada picara

Ah? "linda?? Desde cuando ash me llama linda?? Que emocion!!..." "no!! callate!!" "que pasa…por que no me suelta de la cintura??... Porque no deja de tomarme la mano??...por que estaba durmiendo conmigo??"

Hey may por que tan callada??-dijo el chico mientras salian de la cama

Ash……-dijo la chica con la boca seca

May…-dijo el peliazabache y confundiendo las intenciones de la castana se acerco y la beso…

Ahhh-ahoho un gemido mientras abria la boca involuntariamente para darle entrada a la lengua del chico- " OH DIOS MIO!!me esta besando, me esta besando, me esta BESANDOOOOOOOOOO!!y con legua" "ok tranquilizate primero y no hagas cualquier tonteria…" "sabes que??...vete al diablo voy a disfrutar esto al maximo…"- debatia la chica empezando a actuar en el beso…

Los chicos se besaban con mucha pasion y sin darse cuenta terminaron besandose hechados en la cama otra vez…

May…te amo……-dijo entre beso y beso

La chica quedo plasmada pero no desciso el momento mientras seguiam besandose

" dijo que me ama…no lo puedo creer lo dijo…dijo que me amaba…pero yo no se si lo amo…"

Derrepente la mete de may le jugo un recuerdo………………

/Flash back/

Hey melinda…-le preguntaba may a su tia

Si??- le contestaba

Como sabes que amas a una persona??- pregunto curiosa

Hay dios acaso hay un chico??-pregunto sinrriendo

No solo que los veia a ti y a mi tio decirse que se aman tanto...-dijo la chica

Ahhh, bueno por muchas cosas pero creo que solo necesitas imaginarte como seria la vida si no estubiera el…-dijo la mujer mayor con simpleza

Ahhh??- dijo la chica pequena

Si no puedes imaginarte una vida sin el o si la imaginaras llena de soledad ese es el chico indicado…

/fin de flash back/

"Jamas pense en utilizar ese metodo pero………no lo puedo creer…no puedo!! Eso significa que………si lo amo!!"

Ash…te…amo-dijo la chica mientras lo empezaba a acariciar

May…….-dijo el chico en el oido de la chica exitandola

Ash…….- suspiro la chica exitandolo mas de lo que estaba

May… si no paramos…ahora, lo siento pero vamos a terminar haciendo otras cosas- dijo el chico super exitado

Pruebame…-lo reto la chica mientras presionando su exitacion contra su cuerpo y gimiendo

Ahhhh- gimio la chica al ser acarisiada en la parte superios de sus piernas( muslos!! Para los mal pensados…esperen un poco mas ya llega)

Ya no pudo mas- dijo el chico sacandole la camisa a la castana

Ahhh…ash- dijo la chica sacandole su playera

Dios mio- dijeron ambos al acriciarse en la nueva sona despojada de ropa

Te amo…te deseo…te necesito-dijo el chico

Hazme tuya…por…favor-dijo la chica entre gemidos

Te…….amo….-dijeron mientras se despojaban de sus prendas restantes

Ash…por…favor -mientras se movia contra su cuerpo

May… lo siento- dijo mientras se introduciaen ella

Ahhh!!-grito la chica al sentir como algo se rompia dentro de ella-….mmmmmmmmm…-empezo a gemir al ser llenada de un placer sin igual…

Te…amo…May- dijo el chico gimiendo de placer

Ash…mi…vida…te …amo…- dijo la chica

mmm…ash…-dijo la cstana denuevo

mmm…may…-dijo el chico

te amo…-gritaron los dos al llegar al extasis juntos

ash cayo sobre may extaciado y lleno de una gran alegria que compartian

te amo y te amare por siempre…-dijo el chico dandole un beso…

por siepre juntos mi amor…-dijo la chica dandole otro beso sellando su promesa

para siempre…

fin………….………………………………….juan.A


	3. Epilogo

A MI LADO

_**Epilogo:**_

_Ash, mi amor se nos hace tarde…-dijo una mujer de mas o menos 21 anos_

_En realidad tenemos que ir querida…-dijo un hombre de 25anos_

_Vamos no es tan malo recuerdas lo que paso cuando no le dijimos nada y se entero al ver el beso por la tele??- dijo la chica con una sorrisa_

_Claro como olvidarlo………-dijo mientras un escalofrio lo recorria por recordar ese dia…_

/flash back/

Llamada para may balance- dijo la emfermera joy

Ok voy-contesto

¡#&(&#!#&(&#!#&(

Y quien era mi amor- dijo ash regalandole un beso

Bueno…era…mi padre…y quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo la chica mientras veia que su novio se ponia mas palido de lo normal

Tu…tu pa…padre…quede…dijo…digo..quiere hablar con…nosotros??-pregunto no dandole credito a sus oidos…

Si…-dijo la chica

DIOS ME VA A MATAR!!-grito ash

Tranquilo mi amor-dijo la chica preocupada

Claro a ti no te van a matar- dijo el chico nervioso

viaje a la casa de may

Hola papa- dijo la chica abrazando a su padre

Hola querida- dijo su padre abrazandole

Hola mama-dijo abranzandola

Hola pequena- dijo su madre abrazandola y guinandole un ojo a ash

Hey bro!!- saludo la chica a su hermano

Hola besucona –dijo haciendo burla de ella

QUE!!-dijo la chica enojada mientras golpeaba a su hermano pequeño

Hey ash podemos hablar- dijo norman

Cla…claro…-dijo el chico temeroso

Mira ash solo quiero decirte que me hubiera gustado que me lo digan y tambien decire que eres un buen chico y te acepto pero si le haces algo a may te juro que el mundo va a ser pequeño para que te escondas…- dijo asustando a ash- asi que…BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!!- lo ulmo lo dijo abrazando a ash pero sin soltarlo y apretandolo hasta que no pudo respirar y se desmayo…

Norman entro a la casa mientras se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias que se llevaban a ash al hostipal…

Papa que hiciste!!- dijo la chica alterada

Digamos que estabamos hablando y se desmayo de la sorpresa…-dijo norman riendo……………….

/fin del flash back/

Ves??, tenemos que ir- dijo la mujer…

Pero recuerdas lo que paso esa vez que si le digimos??- dijo el hombre

/flash back/

Bueno ya llegamos- dijo una chica de aproximadamente 19 anos

Ok no quiero que pase nada como cuando no le dijimos nada a tu padre…-comento un hombre de 24 anos

Din don……………………………

Si??... a hola chicos como estan, un milagro que se aparezcan- dijo la madre de may

Hola mama , papa, max!!- saludo la castana

Hey senora balance, norman, max!!- dijo el moreno

Si?? Oh ash como estas…y a que se debe su visita??

Ohh bueno…- se acerca con may…- yo quisiera pedirle la mano de may en matrimonio- dijo un poco avergonzado…

Ahh…la mano de may en matrimonio- dijo norman en tono ironico – ok solo de jame darte algo…

Norman se dirigio hasta la cosina i cuando salio traia la cabeza baja y unos cuchillos en sus manos…

Dejame darte un abrazo…"yerno" – dijo norman en tono escalofriante…

Bueno……creo que es hora de correr antes de que te quedes viuda mi amor- dijo ash empezando a correr

Ven aquí ash solo dame un abrazo- dijo norman riendo

A noo!! Primero pienso casarme…- dijo ash corriendo

Por que hace eso??- dijo may a su madre

No lo se…creo que se divierte atormentandolo…

/fin del flash back/

Vez??...me va a matar esta vez…..-dijo asustado

No va a pasar nada mi amor – dijo ella tratandose de convencer ella tanbien…

viaje a la casa de may

Si?? Ahhh may, ash- saludo caroline

Hola a todos- dijeron ambos invitados

Holo/que hay- contestaron norman y max a la misma vez

Hola senores balance… queremos hacerles un anuncio…- dijo ash al lado de may

Bueno… queriamos decirles que…- dijo may

Que may esta embarazada…-dijo ash con la mirada fija en norman

Ok, ok ,ok…bien chicos te felicito may….y ahora ash…- dijo riendo al ver el rostro palido de ash

Te felicito a ti tambien – dijo abrazando al chico--……ve corriendo, por que cuando te agarre te mato…- dijo lo ultimo muy lento en su oido…

Los ojos de ash se dilataron y empezo a salir corriendo seguido de norman que lo mataria si lo alcanzaba…

Por que siempre es lo mismo??- pregunto la joven embarazada a su madre

Bueno aunque sea no se pierde la costumbre- respondio su madre riendo…………

Fin………………………………………….Juan. A


End file.
